


The Light To His Darkness

by captndevil



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/pseuds/captndevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after 3x15 where Caroline gets the hell out of Mystic Falls by herself and goes to see the world.. An extremely fluffy one shot with a (brief) shot of angst. (Italics are flashbacks over their life together, in case anyone got confused!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light To His Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcfangirl/gifts).



> For Sheridan. I know you asked for canon fluff but there is a brief dose of angst included but it's necessary for the story and I hope I made up for it;)  
> \- Shauna! xo

Caroline sighs quietly as she relaxes back into the red pillows surrounding her entire figure, the black, satin sheets at her back feeling like cool heaven on her skin in the blazing, summer heat. She fumbles towards the side, grinning when the smooth object lands in her hands, looking no different than it had the day she had gotten it (well, the second time anyways)-

- _Caroline briefly glares at the hybrid (at least she thinks he's a hybrid) waiting outside the open mansion, eyes narrowing as if he dare interrupt her and (thankfully) he doesn't so she marches on straight through and coming to a heady, abrupt stop when she reaches the living room upon seeing the awaiting original._

_"I don't want it," she spits out._

_(Well, she never was one to beat around the bush, now, was she?)_

_Klaus huffs at her words, though he seemed unsurprised at seeing her come waltzing into his home (he always was one step ahead after all, he probably expected it), "It was a gift, Caroline, and to be frank, it's about time you accepted it. Especially since the first time I attempted to leave it in your possession was when I got it thrown back in my face, not the usual reaction I get from women, I'll admit."_

_She tries not to glare at him, she really does, but he's just asking for it with his smug stare and-_

_(She manages not to hit him, that counts for something right?)_

_"Yes, well, I don't want it," she repeats._

_Klaus is still sprawled across his leather couch (arm draped lazily over the soft edge, legs parted and a cocky smirk on his face) when he turns his intense stare on her, eyes narrowed and calculating, "Yes. You do."_

_She hates him, she hates him so much right now (and if she chants it inwardly that much, she just might start to believe it herself)._

_She sighs, "Fine. I don't want it from you. I don't want nor do I need anything from you."_

_He's waving her off halfheartedly as he takes a sip of his drink (probably old whiskey) when he retorts back to her, "Maybe not. But you'll accept it anyway."_

_"I will?" she snorts._

_"Of course," his eyes are so blue and soft as they gaze down at her and-_

_-when the hell did he get so close?_

_(He'd flashed across the room over to her and stopped not two feet from her, his right hand twitching as though he aims to reach out before shrugging and letting it dangle loosely by his side.)_

_Things are silent for a few moments, his close proximity leaving her breathless, before she finds the courage to finally speak up, "How did you find me?"_

_"I didn't," his eyes are wide with what she assumes he wants to be innocence (she almost snorts out loud at the thought as soon as it passes through her head). "You found me."_

_There's a smirk tugging up at the corners of his lips as soon as the words pass over his lips. The one that he's so infamous for and makes his dimples protrude, emphasising his impressive cheekbones as his eyes glow a beautiful blue. They always reminded her of the ocean, his eyes (they were that blue). They were always so expressive and so full of wisdom that you just knew he'd lived but also echoing this sort of innocence that you knew he'd experienced so much pain._

_"Seriously?"_

_He's laughing, shaking his head at her as he replies, "You're in New Orleans, my city, and you think I found you?"_

_There's an almost thoughtful smile pulling at his red lips when he steps forward, his callous hand reaching up to caress her soft cheek and her breath hitches at the contact (their first real form of contact since that fateful ball those years ago). His thumb brushes across the length of her pink lips and pulls the bottom one down in contempt, his nail scratching pleasurably against it. Her chest is heaving by the time his head is inching towards hers, his breathing tickling her lips as he shoots her a sly grin, peering up at her from beneath his lashes as they flutter slightly._

_"My lovely, innocent Caroline," he murmurs, eyes flicking up to hers. "There's so much you have yet to learn."_

_Her eyes concentrate on his lips as they part, fascinated by their soft and swift movements and the words coming out of them, of course. His tongue curls around each syllable in the sentence, pronouncing each letter carefully in his delectable accent._

_She's fairly certain that he's still talking but she misses the speech completely, attempting to hum at the correct places as she remains focussed on him. Her eyes trail over his jawline which is rigid and firm and over his cheek bones and-_

_-god, shouldn't it be illegal for a man to have those damn, sculpted cheekbones?_

_When she's finally able to take a deep breath it's because he's moved a step back and she greedily sucks the air into her lungs, sheer embarrassment taking over her at how breathy she is (and she hasn't even spoken yet!). He's dimpling at her when their eyes meet again, his eyes filled with mirth and humor as they melt into hers, the blue in them swirling into a stormy liquid._

_Caroline's eyes travel down his form once more, admiring the way his dark henley seem to hug his chest just perfectly as he leans against the wall heavily, standing tall, and the way his jeans-_

_"Taken your fill yet, sweetheart?" she gasps at his unexpected words, eyes flashing up to his in a mix between her bright blues and the magnificent they glow often as he smirks smugly towards her._

_A red tint stains her cheeks as she feels her face heat up, biting her lip at being caught blatantly ogling him._

_It soon becomes obvious that she's not going to dignify his comment with a response so he chuckles quietly and moves closer to her, his footsteps echoing throughout the mansion._

_"So," he starts when they're less than one foot apart, still smirking that devilish grin. "Does this mean you won't put up too much of a fight when I ask you for a date?"_

_She shakes her head at that, shock flashing over her features as she stares over at him in disbelief. Her upper lip curls downwards as her lips part slightly and her eyes widen slightly, the blues in them lightening._

_"What?"_

_(Okay, her breath did not need to sound that breathless. What the hell was wrong with her?)_

_"I said-" Klaus starts before he is inevitably cut off._

_"No, I heard what you said," Caroline tells him._

_"So what do you say, Caroline?" and god, Caroline hates the way her name sounds coming from his mouth._

_(Except no, no she doesn't. It's very goddamn attractive with the way he pronounces the digits carefully. Screw him!)_

_"I say I think you're insane if you think I'll ever go on a date with you," she emphasises the words by crossing her arms over her chest and huffing loudly at him._

_"Is that so?" his tone is amused as he steps even closer to her, his eyes darkening as they stare down at her in what Caroline assumes is pure lust._

_"Yep."_

_"Mm," he breaths when he's close enough to her, lips brushing against the shell of her ear and she startles slightly, her own breaths coming out in puffs against the clothed material of his chest._

_And just like that, she's being sucked back in by him, consumed by his scent and everything else that he was._

_"And why is that, sweetheart?" he asks her as he buries his nose into her blonde curls, his hand coming to rest at the bottom of her back under the yellow tank top she was currently wearing and his thumb rubbing small patterns there, his touch on her bare skin sending shivers all over her skin._

_God, she can barely think straight when he's that close to her._

_She shakes her head at herself though, determined not to let the lust win and she's proud of the step back she manages to take. (She's also very proud of the withering look she shoots his way when all she wants to do is rip all of his clothes off and ride him into the hours of tomorrow.)_

_"Hmm. Maybe because you killed my best friend in a creepy sacrifice ritual? And then sired my boyfriend to bite me which hurt like a bitch by the way so thank you!" her tone is filled with disbelief, eyes narrowed in on him as they jitter towards the glowing red she knows they will be if she allows her anger to continue._

_"I didn't actually kill her..."_

_"Actually, you did," she cuts him off almost as soon as the words are leaving him. "She just managed to come back. And you made my boyfriend bite me, not in a good way."_

_His smile is entirely too amused as he sighs lightly, "You got me there I'm afraid but, really, if he loved you as much as you claim to love him, he would of done everything in his power to resist the compulsion. Did he?"_

_She wants to punch his idiotic, smug face as he stares at her. All too much._

_She hates how much he has a point. She hates him. She decides she hates Tyler too or rather his actions for breaking up with her over the phone because he 'needed time to himself'. She's pretty sure he's a class A asshole. Both of them, actually._

_"So," he half-questions, half-comments once more as he leans forward and invading her personal space. "What time should I pick you up tomorrow?"_

_She musters her face up into a scowl, her nose scrunching up at him as she growls out, "Go to hell."_

_And with that-_

_-she marches in the direction of the door, intent on getting the hell out of there (regretfully, with the heavy velvet box clenched inside her left palm)._

_She ignores the replying chuckle as he raises his voice slightly to her, "I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline."_

_And she hates how smug he sounds. Hates how she can hear the amusement coloring his tone as she slams the door behind her and she most definitely hates the effect he has on her as she finally allows deep gulps of oxygen to enter her lungs.-_

A small smile overtakes her face as she hears the loud blare of her ringtone vibrating against the bedside table on her right.

"You're late," she says as she picks up the phone, the silver metal cold against her sensitive skin and that small grin widening as it always does when she talks to him.

"And you're observant," he retorts.

"Why, thank you. I'm glad you noticed," she teases him back.

"If I hadn't noticed by now, I'm not sure what the past five years have been about," is the dry comment she gets.

"Nik," she sighs.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You ruined it," she pouts, bottom lip jutting out in that way she knows makes him want to suck her bottom lip into his mouth and nibble on (though she knows he can't see).

She hears a chuckle crack through the speaker on her phone-

-a true, genuine laugh from Klaus is extremely rare and still, to this day, it doesn't fail to make her heart race in her chest, threatening to burst with all of the love that is stored there for this one man.

"Apologies."

And she would believe him if he wasn't still laughing at her and if she hadn't just spent the past few years getting to know the man beneath the beast. She knows all of his strengths and weaknesses; what makes him tick and what makes him smile.

(Hint: she still hasn't got him to come around to the idea of selfies though it was fun catching him off guard and she was determined to get a selfie of them one day.)

"You're lucky I love you," she tells him, voice high pitched and suddenly overcome with emotion, her love for him suddenly unbearable.

"Yes, I am."

Even though, it's over a telephone, she just knows he's smiling (the one where his dimples protrude adorably even if he disputes the adjective-

- _"I'm a thousand year old hybrid, love, I don't do adorable."_

_"A thousand year old hybrid that comes complete with dimples," she had teased him back as her pinky dipped into them, his smile widening as he catches the glee on her face._

_"See?" she exclaimed. "They look even cuter now."_

_He sighed, though the smile never wavered from his face, "If you say so, sweetheart."_

_"I do," she nodded seriously._

_Then, he covered her face with his, peppering kisses all along both her soft cheeks and chuckling as a light, pink blush overtook her dynamic features._

_"See, love? I'm not the only one who does adorable."_

_The scowl she sent his way didn't last long before she jumped at him, ankles locking around his waist as her plush lips came crashing down on his raspberry ones and his mouth swallowed the giggle she let go, his tongue soon battling with hers as his hands travelled lightly down her sides. As the giggles continued, he reluctantly pulled back with a devilish smirk edging at the corners of his lips._

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing," she says with false innocence, her shoulders lifting into a shrug as she tries to direct his mouth back to hers._

_"Are you ticklish?" his smirk is full on wicked now as his eyes sparkle down at her, the blues in them intensifying her every nerve._

_"Noooo."_

_"Hm."_

_Their lips are fused together not long after as Caroline tries to direct his attention from the secret he had previously learned, humming against his lips as he pulls back to trail kisses along the soft skin of her neck and-_

_"Klaus!" she yelps out as he suddenly has her pinned down on the bed with her small hands pinned above her head with one of his larger ones as his opposite hand settle on her waist and immediately dig into the soft spot that has her spluttering and giggling underneath him._

_"What?" he asks, innocently, as his blue eyes twinkle with mischief down at her. "I thought you said you weren't ticklish"-_

"...Caroline."

"Hmm?"

Klaus' amused sigh is heard through the phone, "Not listening again, sweetheart?"

She gasps in mock exasperated, "I always listen to you."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do," she insists.

"Then what was I just saying less than a minute ago?" he questions her and she can almost feel his amused smile, the one that she loves to feel pressed against the skin of her neck and it makes her giggle, much to Klaus' annoyance most of the time as he's often trying to have his way with her-

_-"Caroline," he groans, exasperated._

_"Well, then stop it, Klaus!"_

_"Stop what? I'm hardly doing anything," he exclaims as he pulls back to look at her face with false annoyance plastered over his face but she sees the hint of a smirk pulling up at the edges of his very red, very kissable lips._

_Caroline's eyes narrow at him as he loses a fighting battle, his lips inevitable pulling up into a small smile and emphasising his dimples perfectly._

_"You know exactly what you're doing," she tells him._

_"Do I?" he smirks._

_"You're rubbing your stubble against me," she complains loudly, blue eyes glaring up at him as she pulls her arms back from their previous position on his waist and folding them across her chest in the narrow room she has between the two of them._

_Klaus' chuckle vibrates against her chest, the two of them still pressed up against each other intimately, as it travels around the room, echoing off the dark walls._

_"You didn't seem to mind my stubble on a... different part of you last night," Klaus reminds her, that wicked, sinful smirk of his playing across his face._

_"Yeah, well, that's different," she manages to stutter out, hating the confidence on his face at the present moment._

_He raises an eyebrow at her in question before chuckling and shaking his head, "All I'm saying is that you weren't complaining quite this much then. In fact, I'd go as far as to say you were immensely satisfied by it, especially if the way you were walking afterwards was any indication."_

_Caroline scowls at him to cover up the redness now staining her cheeks as she steps backwards, him reluctantly releasing her from his tight embrace, fingers sliding from her shoulders and down to his sides. He dimples at her, enamored by the blush lighting up her face and hoping to get rid of the scowl marring her lovely features. Although, he wouldn't deny an angry Caroline wasn't appealing. Just like a happy Caroline, a drunk Caroline, a confident Caroline... he has yet to find a look on her which wasn't attractive. A feat he was willing to admit would be quite difficult._

_"How has this even turned around on me?" she mumbles in question, her eyes focussed downward. "You were the one complaining to start with!"_

_"Because you were giggling. Not an action a bloke likes to hear when he's trying to have his bloody way with you, Caroline!" he exclaims back at her, trying not to let his lips drift upwards as her irritation makes itself present._

_"Like I said if you weren't rubbing your stubble against me-. Oh, shut up, Klaus!" she cuts off, glaring at him as he starts chuckling at the argument being pulled up into conversation again._

_"I didn't even say anything!"_

_"You didn't have to. Your smug face says it all, you ass," she complains and insults him all in one go._

_He's still grinning as he edges closer to her and wrapping an arm around her petite waist, his fingertips resting under her tank top and running along her bare back softly, tracing imaginable, circular patterns. As a consequence, Caroline's breathing speeds up as her chest rises up and down harshly. It always was a soft spot of hers that._

_His lips are trailing across the length of her cheek and along her neck when he breathes onto her, "How about me trying to have my wicked way with you now?"_

_A loud set of hysterical giggles is his only response as Caroline throws her head back, her right hand coming up against her mouth to muffle her laughter._

_He sighs, head slotting forward against her neck with a sharp movement, "Caroline!"_

_It takes her a while to catch her breath but when she does, he is staring at her with those intense, blue eyes and she is looking back at him with false innocence, "What? You're the one that's refusing to shave!"_

_"You told me and I quote 'You're stubble is very manly, Klaus," he even adds in a poor imitation of her American accent, causing another bubble of laughter to escape her._

_"It is," she insists. "Just not when it's poking the hell out of my neck. You should shave."_

_Klaus sighs, relenting, as he mutters a few words against the skin of said neck, "Only for you, sweetheart. Only for you."_

_And she's still giggling as he lays a soft, lingering kiss against her forehead before detangling himself from her and marching towards their en suite bathroom. The things he does for Caroline Forbes_ -

"You were... talking?" she half asks-half tells him, her voice increasing in pitch cutely.

"Don't think that voice will distract me, Caroline," he tries for a serious tone but she can almost hear him fighting down an amused grin (though, in reality, it's not like she could see him).

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she astonishes him.

"You're lucky I care about you so much," he teases her in reply.

She snorts, mocking him right back, "Don't I know it."

"You should."

"I do," her voice is the one that takes on a serious note now, her throat tightening. "I love you so much so that words cannot describe it."

"Aren't you the romantic one tonight, love? And here I thought, fancy words were my thing," his teasing voice lilts out.

"And aren't you the teasing one tonight, Klaus? I thought that was my thing."

His eyes soften, the blues in them turning to liquids as they swirl around as he recognizes the hurt in her voice as it always did when he didn't say those three words back. Something about teenage insecurities and never been put first shining through to her as those years were so close to who she was now. Though, those insecurities never disappear. Sure, they do fade little by little over time but disappear? They never do. There's always a little reminder about your human days along the way-

-he was a testament of that.

He sighs quietly (much to quiet for Caroline to hear over the telephone) as he reflects back onto that time when he'd first heard those three words from her.

- _"I can't believe you!" Caroline screeches out at him, her loud voice echoing from the pale walls._

_"And why not?" he retorts._

_She glares at him, blue eyes hateful and irritated on his pale face as her small nose scrunches up into a scowl with lines crumpling up her forehead. Yeah. She was pissed alright._

_"I told you I had it handled!" she huffs loudly, arms crossing over her chest as her eyes follow him around the room._

_(He has now taken to pacing up and down, his shoes making an irritating noise on the marble flooring.)_

_Klaus is snarling at her now, freezing on his pacing and zeroing in on her, "Excuse me for being worried about your safety, Caroline."_

_"I was with Tyler. He was hardly going to kill me," her tone is incredulous now as she stares at him in disbelief._

_"He almost bit you," now his tone is the one that's filled with disbelief though it's softer than it was before._

_(Okay, maybe he did nearly kill her.)_

_"I had your blood in your system and I had already moved out of the way before he had a chance!" her hands and arms are waving dramatically, trying to emphasise her point._

_"Doesn't say he wouldn't have attempted it again," he mumbles._

_"You can't just go around killing my friends."_

_"Friend?" he scoffs. "After everything that transpired tonight, after the way he almost killed you, you are really calling him a friend?"_

_"As I recall you've almost killed me. Twice, actually," she reminds him with a bit of irritation deep in her tone (well, he had!)_

_"I healed you. Both times," Klaus insists, a disgusted look on his face as though he can't bear to be compared to Tyler._

_She snorts, "And that's supposed to make it okay?"_

_He doesn't have a reply for that and she smirks, happy that her point has come across. Dropping his head downwards, Klaus suddenly finds the floor fascinating as guilt overtakes him, thinking that-_

_"Your seriously going to brood. Now?!"_

_"I'm not brooding," he mumbles back to her, subconsciously proving her previous statements as she snorts at him._

_"God, Klaus," she complains as she marches up to him and scowling at his face. "I'm not with him anymore. It's you I'm with, okay? You know I love you so stop because you're driving me crazy!"_

_Caroline freezes immediately after she finishes her sentence, those three little words apparently taking her as much off guard as they did with him. Her eyes are downright frightful as they turn onto him, the blues in them darkening (and not in a good way) as she stumbles about for an explanation, "I-um. I-"_

_Klaus, himself, is just as frozen as she is. His mouth is left hanging open as he stares at her, blue eyes wide and unmoving as they take her in._

_He's almost ashamed of how long it takes him to shake sense into himself but, eventually, he does, and before he realises what he's doing, he's walking (more like running) away from her with a gruff mutter of, "I need to leave" thrown at her shell-shocked face-_

_-and he doesn't think he'll ever get her expression out of his mind. The hurt that etched across her face so quickly that it tore at his heartstrings so painfully. He watched her visibly pale as she pressed her lips tightly together to stop the quivering of her bottom lip. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she watched him slam the door behind him-_

_-and only when the door was shut did she break, collapsing onto the floor with tears spilling down her cold cheeks and a loud sob that was utterly gut-wrenching for him to hear_ -

"I love you," he tells her once he can finally find his voice, throat thick with unspoken words. "I love you so much."

He hears her breath hitch over the telephone at the words he'd finally spoken out loud and really, it had been too long. It had almost been five years since she'd initially spoken the words to him and those three words, they meant more to him than she would ever know.

He hears a sniffle at her end, the catch in her throat she always makes when she's surprised before she speaks, her voice unnervingly gentle, "Now you tell me? And over a phone too!"

He doesn't even realising he's laughing until he hears her giggling reply and he shakes his head at himself.

"We've never been the traditional sort. Now have we, love?" he asks her, rhetorically, before continuing without giving her chance to continue. "Now, why don't you open the door?"

The frown is evident in her voice as it raises slightly in pitch, "What? Why?"

"Because I've just told the woman of my dreams I'm in love with her and I'd really like to-"

A high pitched squeal is heard as he drops his phone and two small hands yank him inside the room enthusiastically. Two legs (that go on for miles, he's sure) are suddenly wrapped tightly around his waist and Caroline's mouth descends onto his as her fingers latch into his blond hair, tugging roughly. He immediately responds, tongue coming out to swipe against her lower lip and groaning as she grants him entrance to her mouth. Klaus isn't devouring her though. No, no. She's devouring him as her tongue curls wickedly around his, the two of them starting a familiar dance that they have got down to perfection by now.

The both of them are breathing heavily (her chest is heaving quite distractingly) when he reluctantly detaches their mouths, grinning as she chases after his lips in response.

"I love you," he tells her as he parts just enough to look into her gorgeous eyes. "And I know I should've told you sooner but I do and-"

"Klaus," she cuts him off as soon as he starts ranting, a brilliant smile curving over her lips and a soft expression covering her dynamic features. "I love you, too."

His girl is giggling against him as he lays her down on silk sheets and stripped her bare with her legs still wrapped ever so tightly around him. And, he finds that he doesn't mind her laughter all that much. Especially, when her face lights up with every giggle. In fact, he finds he likes it very much and he'll do everything in his power to ensure that her light never fades.

His little light to the consuming darkness. Always and forever. Because he was never going to let her go, not ever.


End file.
